


Characters and Ships

by manicmea



Series: Characters & Ships [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Characters & Ships, Gen, M/M, Photoshop, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My muse wants me to have fun making walls of characters and slash ships for this fandom. I may expand this for crossovers but not sure yet as this will be the start of a cool project. </p><p>Some of these were made as belated Birthday presents too. If you love a male character and you'd love to see a wall or ship with him in. Feel free to let me know via the comments and I'll add him if I can find images to work with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Characters and Ships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/gifts), [eilidh17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilidh17/gifts).



> My muse wants to be very creative and wants to challenge me.

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
